Guardians of the Galaxy: Playing Around
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Star-Lord finds out that Rocket's ticklish. Guess who finds out he's ticklish? Based off the movie. Please Enjoy!


Peter Quill's ship was not meant for a whole lot of people to be in at a time. So the five of them had to get used to living in these cozy quarters. Still, they all didn't have the most tremendous friendship yet. The five being mentioned are Peter Quill himself, Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket: Outlaws/Guardians of the Galaxy. They were currently in mid-flight to the other end of the quadrant in space.

Rocket had adapted a hobby of assembling parts taken from Quill's ship and making weapons out of them. Peter caught him doing that as he left the ship on autopilot. He saw the little raccoon sitting by himself and he went over to him.

"Whatcha building this time?" Peter sat by Rocket. The creature just grumbled something and continued working. Star-Lord nodded, "Awesome." He went to stand and leave him alone again.

"I call it Sweetheart," Rocket spoke up. Quill turned his head towards the raccoon again, "Sweetheart?"

Rocket nodded, "Kills anything lickety-split within a one and a half mile radius, vaporizing them in seconds... You know, when it's finished," he shook his whiskers out.

Peter smiled, "That's sweet, man." Rocket could have shown a smile at that. "Where'd you learn to build all of this stuff?"

The raccoon shrugged, "You pick a couple things up being fashioned by scientists and living on your own with a giant stick-man."

Peter nodded, "Right. Well, I think it's cool," he nudged Rocket, elbowing his side lightly. The raccoon's ears twitched and his hand screwing in a bolt flinched and he dropped the piece he was working with. Quill eyed him, "Sorry about that, man... You okay?" Rocket just nodded, grumbling again.

Groot had been watching them and he smiled when he caught that, "I am Groot," he spoke. Rocket flinched again, "I am not. Shut up, idiot." Peter looked at the tree man, "What did you say? Rocket, what did he say?"

"Nothin', mind your own business, Star-Loser," Rocket quipped. Peter frowned and poked his side, getting a gasp in return. Groot smiled again.

"I am _Groot_."

"S-Shut up!"

Peter had froze when Rocket gasped but them he grinned wickedly, grabbing the raccoon and holding him as he wiggled fingers against his side. Rocket gasped and started kicking and wriggling in the grasp, little huffs of laughter escaping.

"Noho frickin' way!" Quill exclaimed with a smile.

"St-Stahaha- stohop, Quill!" the raccoon tried to glare as he was being tickled. Peter chuckled and moved to his belly, "Coochie coo, Rocky..."

Rocket kicked more and started laughing for real. Groot leaned in to watch the scene with a bigger smile on his face.

"Quihihihihill! I-I'll kihihill yahaha!" Rocket laughed. Peter wormed fingers under his clothing to get at the fur on his belly, "Oh yeah, I know. But this is worth it." Rocket yelped, falling into more desperate laughter.

"GROOHOOT! HEHEHEHELP!" he laughed, hanging off of Quill's arm almost to get out of his tickling grip. Almost immediately after the cry for help, Peter felt something wrap around his midsection. He looked down and saw a tree branch. Before he could react, Peter was hauled up off the ground, more branches wrapping around his arms, holding them out by his side. Rocket was panting, gladly watching Groot dismantle Star-Lord like that.

"H-Hey! Come on, G, don't do this!" Peter complained, trying to squirm. But now he was suspended in the air, Groot's branches holding him by his arms, keeping him trapped. Rocket was chuckling maniacally, approaching the ensnared human.

"Rocket, I swear if you touch me-"

"You'll what? Threaten me?" he chuckled and stepped on a crate to stand near Peter, "Nice work, buddy," he looked at Groot. The tree-man nodded, still smiling.

"I'm not even, you know, ticklish," Quill said weakly, trying to act cool. Rocket rose his brow, snickering still. He attached himself to Peter's leg and wiggled his fingers against his stomach, under his shirt. Peter threw his head back as he laughed. Rocket smirked, "Not ticklish. Right." His small hands allowed him to gain more access to ticklish spots. He drilled thumbs into Peter's hips, making the human squeal and laugh harder.

"Think it's funny to tickle me, huh? I'll show ya..." Rocket grumbled playfully, slithering his tail up under Star-Lord's shirt and jacket, getting at his bare belly and ribs. His claws still worked on Peter's hips.

"STAHAHAHAP! I'M SOHOHORRY! ROHOHOCKET, I SWEHEHEHEAR!" Peter laughed, pulling at his arm trapped in Groot's branches.

"Hmm, I know humans are ticklish up here," he climbed up higher on Quill's body and reached a hand up towards his underarm. Peter saw where he was aiming and he shook his head, "Dohohon't! Rohocket, plehease!"

Rocket smirked, "Ooh, is this one of your tickle spots, big shot?"

"It is not! I just-I just got a nasty bruise there from kicking Kree ahahAHHASS! YOUHUHU JAHAHACKAHAHAHASS!" Peter squealed and cackled as Rocket tickled him in both underarms, his tail wiggling against his skin again.

"Wow, jackpot!" the raccoon chuckled and kept it up. He moved down Peter's body to squeeze his kneecaps. The human kicked and jerked his legs, flailing them in the air. Groot had been watching them and he got curious. He slithered branches beneath the sleeves of Peter's shirt and tickled his bare underarms.

"SHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAP!"

Rocket looked up and chortled, "Hehe, great job, Groot." Peter continued laughing hysterically from the tickling.

Eventually, Drax entered from the pilot's deck and he paused when he saw what was before him, "What are you insolent and childish fools..." he trailed off. Gamora also entered, giving them all a look. That's when Groot released Peter and Rocket scampered off of him. Star-Lord crashed to the ground, a giggling heap.

"Quill..." Gamora said, eying him. "I-I'm fihihine," he responded. Then she raised an eyebrow at Rocket. He laughed nervously, "Hehe started it," he pointed at Peter. Groot nodded, "I am Groot."

"See? Even Sticks agrees with me," Rocket said. Peter stood up, blushing a bit, "Dahamn rodent." Rocket's ear twitched and he growled, "What did you call me?"

Another whole round of laughter commenced inside the spaceship.

_~The End~_


End file.
